Secret Santa
by Stormie Night
Summary: Everyone always hates secret santa and not knowing what coworkers will get them, Draco Malfoy is no different. AU HD slash


I do not own anything. Enjoy.

**-December 21****st**** -**

_'I hate the holidays. Every year they make us do the same thing, stupid Secret Santa. Do they really expect me to get anything that is worthy of a Malfoy? Last year I got a pair of socks. They had a horribly tacky Christmas designs on them, really. I know what I want for Christmas but no one will ever get me him.'_ Draco Malfoy was ranting to him self after they announced the holiday celebrations at the ministry.

Hermione was laughing at the expression on Draco's face as she approached him. "So I see you heard about the Secret Santa. What are you asking for this year?" She knew what he wanted but was too, but was to stubborn to go after.

"May be a good book, it has to be better than socks like last year," Draco grumbled.

"Just be careful what you ask for, it may come true," Hermione laughed. She and Draco had been friends for the past 5 years as they worked for the same Legal Department at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione knew Draco's wish to date Harry Potter her best friend but he was to chicken to go after him. Harry was a professional Quidditch player and the papers were always showing him with a different male on his arm. They made up most of the stories and made casual encounters seem like seedy dates. Harry hated it but there was nothing he could do. What Draco didn't know was that Harry reciprocated his feeling but was afraid of what Draco thought of him. They would be at the same parties and talk but neither would go any farther.

That night Draco went home and decided it would be a good idea to get drunk, there was no way that Harry would ever be interested in him. He had to make up his list for the Secret Santa that was due the next day. Draco was sitting in his study with a piece of parchment in front of him and a glass of firewhisky in his hand. _'What do I want for Christmas… I want Harry Potter gift wrapped and sitting on my desk like he belongs there. That is what I want for Christmas'_ Draco though to himself and laughed. _'That will never happen. I can only dream. I hate this list let's see what do I want from an uncultured louse.'_ Draco made his list and kept thinking about Harry Potter under his Christmas tree. As the evening progress and his intoxication increased Draco decided to write Santa a letter.

Dear Santa,

I know that I have not always been a good boy but I usually try. I have only wanted one thing for Christmas the past few years, yet you have not granted my wish. It's not to difficult a task all I want is Harry Potter for Christmas. He can be gift wrapped, or naked, under my tree, on my desk or in my bed. That is not very hard is it? I know he likes men, just not me. Please Santa that is all I want for Christmas. I will never ask for anything again.

Sincerely,

Draco Lucien Malfoy

Draco fell asleep in his chair forgetting to set an alarm or alert the house elves of when he wanted to be woken up.

**-December 22****nd****-**

The next morning Draco was running late for work because he over slept. He had only woken up because of the sun shining on his face. He grabbed his list of what he wanted from his Secret Santa off the desk without thinking about it and set off for the office.

"Morning Hermione let me just get this stupid list turned in and we can go over the new regulation for claims of lost property due to the accidental magic clause." Draco walk to the Santa hat and dropped in his parchment.

"So Draco what did you ask for? I asked for a new letter opener." Hermione smiled.

"A book just like I said. When do we have to pick our person?"

"Well you were the last one to put in your list so we will pick now." Hermione went to the hat that everyone was gathering around. She stuck her hand in and summoned Draco's paper. She had a plan and had set the hat up to her specifications. The picking went on and everyone returned to their work. Hermione and Draco returned to her office to start looking over the new regulations.

The rest of the day went uneventfully for Draco he returned home to have Pansy sitting in his study waiting for him to have their weekly dinner.

"Good afternoon Draco. What is this list that you have here? What you want from Santa. It is really quite pathetic. I hope you get more that this." Pansy waved the list in the air.

"What are you talking about I put that list in at work today for the Secret Santa. Of course I am going to get more than that for Christmas. It was an idiot proof list that would not end up with anything embarrassing. Let me see that." Draco grabbed the list and paled. "Wait, this is my list then what did I turn in?" He ran to the other side of his desk and shuffled through the papers. "Think, think, think, I don't see anything missing. Did I write anything else last night or turn in a blank piece of paper?" Draco was talking out loud hoping that would help. Then it hit him. "Shit what have I done. I am going to be the laughing stock of the department." Draco fell back into his chair and held his head in his hands.

Pansy who had been watching him the whole time walked around the desk and touched his shoulder. "What was on the paper Draco?"

"Last night I was kind of wasted and decided I should write a letter to Santa since I was writing a list for a Secret Santa. In the letter I said that I wanted Potter gift wrapped and in my bed for Christmas and I would never ask for another thing again."

It took all of Pansy training and strength not to burst into laughter right then and there. Instead she took on a soothing tone. "It's ok Draco. Anyone who gets your list will just think that it is a gag. Everyone knows that you hate the Secret Santa game. They won't think anything more." She was rubbing his back.

"Pansy I don't feel like dinner tonight do you think we could skip it?" Draco asked.

"Sure love. Get some rest and don't think about it." Pansy walked out of the room.

------------------

As soon as Pansy left Draco's house she headed to Hermione's flat. She started banging on the door when she arrived. "Coming" Hermione called from inside, "Pansy why are you trying to break down my door?"

"Did you get Draco's Secret Santa list as you were planning" Pansy asked walking in the flat.

"Of course I did. I was the one that set up the hat after all" Hermione seemed insulted. She and Pansy had been planning on setting up Harry and Draco so they would finally shut up about the other.

"Have you read it yet?"

"No I was busy at work and I knew it was his. What's the big deal?"

"I just left Draco and he thinks that he put in a letter that he wrote to Santa when he was drunk. I have to read this letter. And if you didn't get it we have to figure out how to find who did." Pansy wanted to help Draco she knew that he was going to be in a terrible mood and be too embarrassed to go in to work if she couldn't help him.

Hermione pulled the parchment out of her pocket. "Here it is." She opened it and started reading. Her mouth dropped and she couldn't help laughing as she finished handing it over to pansy. "He is lucky that I set the hat up. I don't know what would have happened it that went around the office."

"Thank the gods. That boy is an idiot. Ok so I have the photo shoot set up with Harry day after tomorrow. I think that he needs to read this before we set the trap though. It might smooth things over." Pansy was Harry's agent for his quidditch career; she got him the big bucks and kept him happy.

Pansy and Hermione had set up the perfect treat to get their friends together and the letter was now the key.

**-December 23****rd**** –**

Draco refused to go in to work afraid of what gossip his letter to Santa started. He moped around the manor debating if he should flee the country. Hermione stopped by after work to see him. "Draco why were you not at work today? You never miss and we had that big presentation today," she asked.

"Sorry Hermione but I think you are going to have to go on without me."

"Stop being melodramatic, what are you talking about? You are going to be at work tomorrow morning otherwise I will come back by here and drag you in by your ear however you are clothed. Plus you have to bring in your Secret Santa gift." She threatened so all her planes were not for nothing.

Draco wailed, "that's why I can't go in. I wrote a horrible letter for the Secret Santa and I am going to be the laughing stock of the office. What were people saying today?"

"Nobody said anything funny today. You must be over exaggerating. Give me your gift list. I will pick it up tonight. But you will be at the office tomorrow morning or else," she threatened and left.

Draco did not want to go into work the next day but he was afraid Hermione would come in and drag him out in his underwear if left to it. Better to face the firing squad with pants on.

**-December 24****th**** –**

"Pansy why are we having this photo shoot today? It's Christmas Eve. The pictures will not get out in time." Harry was confused. He was in green bikini underwear with a bow on his head.

"I told you this is for a calendar for next year. It just happens that they are taking the Christmas picture close to Christmas. You were out of town traveling so we couldn't get the picture any sooner. It won't take long Harry come and sit over here, were almost done." Harry came over and sat down. He didn't care it was not like he had plans. "Now read this, it is the next shot." She handed him a piece of paper and quickly let go.

Harry felt the familiar tug of portkey and wondered what happened. He landed on something hard and looked around. He was in an office that looked vaguely familiar and realized that he did not have his wand. He knew Pansy would not do anything to hurt him but she had a strange sense of humor at times. He looked down at the paper in his hand and was about to throw it away when he saw the name Draco. He decided to read it. His mouth was on the floor when he finished. He recognized Draco's hand writing even if it was a bit sloppy. Harry looked around the office again and realized it had the name Draco Malfoy on the name plate. Then he heard talking.

"Come on Draco you have to go in your office eventually. No one is acting funny" he heard a voice that sounded like Hermione and then mumbling. "Draco Malfoy get you arse in your office this instant." The door was opened and he was pushed in.

Draco looked up when he heard a squeak. There sitting on his desk like he had put in his letter to Santa was Harry Potter. "What's going on?" Draco demanded.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Draco."

"I have no idea. I come in my office and there you sit like a gift wrapped present."

"Is this true?" Harry waved a paper around. Draco was trying to stay away from him and wanted to step out the door but it was locked. "Damn Hermione." Finally he stepped forward to take the paper. He turned white as he read it.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"A friend, so is it true" Harry asked.

"What does it matter? I am going to be the laughing stock of the magical world now."

"I asked, Draco, if it was true." Harry's voice had a ring of curiosity and it demanded to be answered.

"Yes now you can go and laugh at me with your friends Potter." Draco sat down in his chair and hid his face.

"Now Draco why would I want to do that, I am quite happy where I am right now." Harry was walking around the desk. As Draco looked up he slid in Draco's lap.

Draco's jaw hit the floor and his arms wrapped around Harry's waist without though. "What are you doing?"

Harry ignored him. "Did you know that I wrote Santa a letter this year also? I asked him for you for Christmas. I didn't think that it would be possible. You rarely look at me but I can't stop looking at you."

"Really" Draco wanted to believe him, but was afraid.

"Of course, would I lie to you? Now come on I want to get you as naked as I am and I don't think that your office is a good place." Harry got up and pulled Draco up as well. Harry headed to the door, "your place or mine?"

"Harry you have no clothes on."

"So I am going to show everyone that you are mine and I am yours. Come on." Harry opened the door and walked out pulling Draco by the hand. All conversation stopped and everyone stared. "Thanks Hermione you give the best gifts. Tell Pansy thanks also. And I will see you tomorrow for presents." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome Harry, Merry Christmas." Harry smirked and led a dumbfounded Draco Malfoy to the lifts leaving a wake of dumbfounded ministry workers.


End file.
